Dean Ambrose One Shot
by alywood
Summary: Based on the opening of Raw on 8/26/13. Rosalynn, Jon's girlfriend, has a bit of fun.


**Dean Ambrose One Shot**

**Raw: August 26, 2013**

**Phoenix, Arizona**

The start of the show had the three members of The Shield were standing at the base of the ramp, right in front of the ring. But in the backstage area, Rosalynn sat in a viewing area. She couldn't help but think dirty thoughts when she saw her man wearing his belt around his waist and arms crossed over his well defined chest.

"Just wait until later tonight," she said under her breath.

After the segment ended, the three guys walked into the back. Jon looked around the locker room and noticed that his girlfriend had disappeared somewhere.

"Jonathan," her voice called out from the hall.

"You must be in trouble. She used your full first name," Colby smirked from his chair.

"Shut up." He opened the door and allowed Rosalynn to enter. "Hi, baby."

"Are we leaving right after you three shower tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah. We're driving for up to Vegas tonight."

"How long of a drive is it?"

"Maybe four hours. Why?"

"Colby, you're rooming with your tag partner. I'm stealing Jon for who knows how long."

"Shit, maybe I am in trouble," Jon said quietly.

"You will be," she threatened.

After the show, the guys showered, then piled into the car. Jon and Rosalynn sat in the back while Joe drove.

"What do you have planned?"

"Don't worry about it. You'll find out when we get into the hotel."

"Hopefully our room is on a different floor than theirs," Colby said from the front.

"Now, you jinxed us," Joe joked. "I'm gonna blame you if we're next to them."

"Shut the hell up, boys," she said with her arms crossed.

And they did.

Finally in the hotel room, Rosalynn dropped her bag by the closet door. Jon followed suit and watched as his girlfriend sat on the edge of the bed.

"Baby, what ever I did, I'm so sorry."

"I have a favour."

"What is it?"

"Get into your shield gear."

Jon looked at her, questioning this request from her.

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

Jon dug around in his bags and pulled his boots, pants, and shirt out. He walked into the bathroom and got changed. When he walked back out into the main room, he saw Rosalynn holding his title.

"So, I came up with this idea while watching the opening of the show. I somehow managed to hold off from doing this at the arena," she smiled.

Jon smiled in return and placed the belt around his waist, just like it had earlier in the night. Rosalynn walked around Jon, taking the entire view in.

"Now the start can begin."

Rosalynn lifted her hand and gently ran her fingers down his cheeks and jaw. She continued down his shirt covered chest, all the way to the top of the US Title belt. Following the contours of the title back to the snaps. She quickly pulled the snaps apart and gently tossed the belt onto Jon's bag a few feet away.

Jon's blue eyes never left Rosalynn's equally blue eyes the entire time. He loved this woman who had decided to join him and the group.

Her fingers grazed up his arms and back down his chest. Grabbing the hem of the shirt, she started to pull it up, showing his abs.

"Quit taking your time," he whispered.

"I'm in charge here," she replied moving her hands under the tight shirt.

"Yes, ma'am."

After a few more minutes of massaging Jon's pecs, she pulled the shirt over his head. Jon leaned down and started a kiss with the woman. The kiss wasn't brutal or rushed. They took their time and enjoyed the way they intwined into each other.

She felt Jon shiver as she ran her nails gently down his sides to the waist band of his cargo pants. Jon had left off the normal belt he would wear. So, Rosalynn moved her hands to his back and continued to run her nails over the exposed skin.

"Love you, Rose," Jon said when he broke the kiss and caught his breath.

"I love you too, Jon," she smiled.

Finally pulling her hands back to the front, she undid the button and zipper of the pants. Kissing her way down his chest, Rosalynn dropped to her knees to remove the wrestling boots and cargo pants; leaving Jon only in his tight red boxer briefs.

She then leaned forward and barely kissed the straining fabric in front of her. Hearing a quiet groan from above, she kissed the long, thick column of Jon's penis. Jon's hands dropped to the top of her head; not forcing her to do anything, but keeping him grounded. She slipped her fingers into the waist band and slowly, dersatically slow, over the thick member and down the well toned legs before dropping the fabric on the floor.

Jon stepped out of the briefs and watched Rosalynn's hands stratch their way back up his legs, not missing an inch of skin. He closed his eyes and surrendered into the feeling. He opened his eyes when he felt a kiss being placed on the tip of his member. She collected the drop of precum and savored the flavour.

She pulled his erection away from his body slightly before taking the tip into her mouth. The salty flavour of sweat and precum wasn't too over powering to the woman. Taking a little more each time she bobbed her head, Jon was in total bliss. The world could be set on fire and he wouldn't care. This was the first time they were together in a sexual sense; ususally, she would sleep beside him at night, and kiss. Never had they been naked or had any sex.

Jon's eyes rolled into the back of his head as the humming started. The vibrations ran down his member and up his spine. So much pleasure, it was starting to become too much for him. A hand came up and started to gently sqeeze the heavy balls.

"Rosalynn," Jon breathed out. "I'm right there."

Increasing the sucking and the humming, Rosalynn wanted everything that Jon was willing to give. And within moments, hot cum hit the back of her throat. She swallowed every drop without gagging; sucking on the tip to get the last of the orgasm. She released the softening member with a little pop before standing.

Jon pulled the woman against his naked body and kissed her with everything that he had left in his body. He didn't mind tasting himself on her tonge, as long as it was her that was in his arms.

Rosalynn pulled away from the kiss as she felt Jon's hands start to drag her shirt over her stomach.

"Hardly seems fair that I'm the only one naked," he said quietly in her ear, taking the lobe between his teeth.

A wimper moan escaped her throat before she knew it. She absolutely loved the way Jon was torturing her just like she had him. The shirt lifted off of her body and was thrown somewhere in the room. Next thing that went were the jeans she wore. If she didn't have to look formal, she didn't.

The sound of the zipper being undone had Rosalynn smiling to herself. She felt Jon's hands being pushed into the top of the jeans as he rubbed her legs at the same time as he pulled the fabric down. Jon nuzzled into her crotch and smelled her arousal.

But he didn't do anything else but stand back up and moved Rosalynn to the bed.

Laying down over her body, he kissed her exposed flesh; earning slight moans and happy hums. He removed the bra that she was wearing before also removing her bikini style briefs. Jon stood from the bed and walked to his bag by the closet. He chucked the title out of the way before reaching in and grabbed a condom.

Returning to the bed, he allowed her to take the condom from his hand and open the foil. She then stroked his member a few times, getting it back to full erection. Rosalynn then rolled the latex over the thick member while kissing Jon's lips.

Neither person was rushing into sex. They took their time, wanting the pleasure to last for as long as it could.

Jon moved in between her thighs and rubbed the tip over her clit, gaining a low moan from her. He kept teasing her until he pushed in slightly. The kiss never ended as he kept moving further and further into her warm body. When he pushed through her hyman, she let out a louder groan of pain, stopping Jon's progresstion for a minute.

"Tell me when you're ready," he said soothingly.

"I'm ready, just shocked me a bit," she said before kissing his neck.

He listened to the woman and started to push in further. As he felt his balls touch her backside, he groaned. Yes, he had slept with several other woman in his life, but none of them had felt any where as wonderful as Rosalynn.

Jon rocked into her body a couple times before he started to pull out; leaving only the head in, he pushed back in. The pace was slow but he enjoyed the feeling of her walls surrounding his member. he loved the way her head threw back when he brushed against her swollen clit.

Kissing her lips again and again as he kept his routine of pushing deep into her and pulling most of the way out, he swallowed the moans of pleasure that she release, and she swallowed his.

This wasn't just sex, it was Jon making love to the woman that he loves. This is what he wanted every day: to be with Rosalynn.

"Jon, I'm close," she wimpered breathless.

He picked up the pace a little and changed his routine. Instead of just thrusting, he started to grind into her a bit more roughly. He grabbed her left leg and brought it up higher onto his back, opening her up a little and gaining access to her pleasure spot.

She back and hips arched and her body tensed up before she released a moan of satisfation.

"Jon," she kept repeating.

He stiffened as she climaxed, releasing his cum into the latex. When his body relaxed, he kept himself up on his arm, never crushing the woman. She ran her hands and nail over his sweaty back, causing Jon to shiver. When he pulled out, he kissed Rosalynn to keep her distracted. He sat on his knees and watched as Rosalynn sat up and removed the full condom. She tied the end and tossed it into the closest trash can.

The pair didn't even bother to put clothes back on as the manouvered under the cover of the bed and wrapped into each other. They fell asleep quickly, Rosalynn listening to Jon's heartbeat as Jon listened to her breathing evened out into sleep.

In the room next door, Joe was laying in bed, starting to drift off whrn Colby spoke up.

"It's been over an hour and there not been a single sound from those two."

It was just their luck that Colby had jinxed the tag champs. When they had entered the room, Joe glared for a second before claiming a bed. Colby had sat on his bed the entire time, waiting to hear something; a loud moan, or yelling, or even the headboard hitting the wall.

But all was quiet.

"Maybe they killed each other in silence," Colby said, getting up from the bed.

"Don't go over there, Colby," the Samoan finally said. "Rosalynn probably just wanted to talk before they fell asleep."

"Maybe. But what if she really did kill Jon?"

"Why woud she do that? She loves that man for reasons unknown to us." Joe rolled onto his other side, facing away from the door, and closed his eyes. "Get some sleep. We'll see them in the morning."

Colby huffed slightly before following his friend's advice and crawled into his full size bed. Sleep came easily a few moments later.

**This is the first one-shot I have ever done...also the first detailed sex scene. Hopefully it was good for you all. This idea came when I watched Monday Night Raw's opening. My mind dove directly into the gutter that I had to change the channel to get my head straight.**

**I had one song playing on repeat while writting this. If you're interested, the song is: KEEP THE STREETS EMPTY FOR ME by Fever Ray (off the soundtrack from RED RIDING HOOD)**

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you all thought about this bit.**

**-Alywood**


End file.
